In a conventional electric environmental control system (CECS), a maximum power condition is required for delivering air to a cabin of an aircraft during a maximum cruise altitude of the aircraft. At the maximum cruise altitude, a pressure ratio of a compressor of the CECS is dictated by a need to increase a pressure from ambient (e.g., approximately 3 psia at this condition) to a value high enough to pressurize the cabin, overcome pressure losses regarding compression heat, transport the air to the cabin, and (in the case of an air cycle ECS) create refrigeration on hot day conditions. To provide this value, the CECS requires 100% of the compressor power to come from a motor and an electrical system. This maximum power condition can increase the size of electrical generators and motor controllers, and define motor and motor controller cooling requirements.